


everything about you

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, Harriston, M/M, hmm i love these boys theyre very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: some self indulgent harrison/preston. as always, set a few years in the future so probably 14/15 year olds.





	everything about you

-  
preston sat at the corner of the stage, reading over one of the scripts he had been working on blocking for a few weeks. he mumbled the lines to himself as he scanned the pages. he looked up every once and a while to make sure no one was approaching. 

of course, he could go backstage, but it was stuffy and dusty which did not help his already potent allergies. so he just sat in the open, waiting for nurf or someone to come bother him.

“hey pres.” harrison had appeared- well out of no where.

“nice trick.” preston flicked to the next page, not really paying attention to the words anymore.

“you like it?” harrison boosted himself up onto the stage to sit next to preston. preston felt his face heat up and put his head deeper into his script.

“why are you here? did max send you to come bother me?” he glared at harrison suspiciously.

“what? no? i wanted to test that trick on you, and maybe come see what you were doing. i dunno.” he shrugged and looked at preston with a small smirk.

“well it worked. can i get back to what i was doing?”

“can i stay here? nerris never comes over here, and she keeps bothering me when i’m near the tents.”

“fine. just be quiet.” he was quite disgruntled over the emotions he was feeling. sure, he and harrison were friends. that was it. right?

he shook his head and reached for his pencil, trying to make himself look busy. it wasn’t there. he looked again, nope. 

“harrison did you do something with my pencil? i kinda need it.”

“hm? no.” he grinned and went back to fiddling with his hat.

“yes you did!” 

“maybeee.”

“give it!” preston caught himself laughing which caused harrison to join in. “harrison i will kick you off my stage if you don’t give me my pencil.”

“fine.” he snapped his fingers and preston’s pencil appeared behind his ear. he smiled before starting to rummage through his hat again.

“thank you.” preston grabbed the pencil and doodled along the margin. he bit his lip as he pressed the thought further back into his mind. he didn’t have a crush on harrison. he couldn’t.

“whatcha reading?” harrison looked over preston’s shoulder, his hand almost touching preston’s.

“one of my personal favorite musicals!”

“and what would that be?”

“groundhog day! based off a movie released in 1993, now a musical with amazing vocals and background instrumentals.”

“isn’t that like that movie where the guy gets stuck in one day or something?”

“yes!! the musical only ran for a short amount of time, but was truly a show stopper.”

“sounds nice i guess.”

“more then nice! marvelous!”

“whatever you want to call it pres.” he smiled and leaned against preston’s side. preston nearly gasped, but caught himself. no doubt his face was as red as the curtains behind him.

if he couldn’t focus before, he definitely couldn’t focus now. he sighed and set the script in the pile next to him. he felt fingers wrap around his hand. he looked over and saw harrison examining his hand.

“may i ask what you’re doing to my hand?”

“your nails.”

“what about them?”

“i- i like them. could you paint mine?” harrison made eye contact briefly before looking at his hands.

“i mean you wear gloves constantly, so whats the point?”

“i’ll know and you’ll know. it seems nice.”

preston grinned and rolled his eyes, “fine let’s go.” harrison pulled preston up to his feet. preston noticed his hand being held onto longer then what was normal. maybe that was a good thing. maybe harrison liked him. he shook his head before pushing the curtains apart and heading backstage. 

he found his way over to the makeshift make up and costume area. “any color preference?”

“yellow!”

“to match your ensemble?” preston giggled at harrison’s expression.

“maybe.” harrison looked sheepishly at his feet. preston grabbed the bottle of polish before sitting down. “should i-“

“yes please. it’d be quite a challenge if you didn’t.” harrison smiled before sitting crosslegged in front of preston. he took off his gloves and set them to the side. when preston took his hand, he flinched and almost fell backwards. “what is it?” preston looked him in the eye quizzically. he set the bottle to the side and got on his knees.

“it’s nothing.”

“harrison.”

he mumbled something inaudible before shoving his hands into his pockets.

“you can tell me.” preston gently grabbed his arm.

“i don’t want to hurt you.”

“what?”

“did you not hear my parents? i made my baby brother disappear. i hurt max and niel a shit ton. i’m not in control of the fucking powers i have for some goddamn reason. i’m basically a super villian in training.” his eyes had started to swell up with tears. he wiped his face quickly. “i’ll go back to the tents. thanks for letting me stay here pres.”

“harrison! don’t say those things about yourself.” harrison stood still as preston hesitantly took his hand in his. “you can stay here as long as you like.” harrison looked up at him before hugging him tightly. preston gasped at the contact before hugging the shorter boy back. he heard choked back sobs and pulled away.

“i’ll go clean up. you don’t need to see me like this.” his voice had cracked midway, tears spilling down his face. preston held on to harrison’s shoulders. “you can let go. i don’t need pity.” he laughed, and that was what made preston almost start crying.

“harrison i swear to god or whoever is there that even if you hurt me i will stay by your side. you’re too important to me to loose.” harrison looked shocked and backed up into the wall. 

“shit. i- thank you.” harrison mumbled as he looked at the ground. “no one’s ever said anything like that about me.”

“and that i don’t understand.” preston stood next to harrison, who reached over and grabbed his hand. 

“i’ll stay with you too.” he used the hem of his shirt to wipe his face. he smiled and looked up. preston knew what he was doing. he was trying not to cry. “can i have a hug? fuck that sounds-“ 

preston wrapped his arms around harrison and rested his head on his shoulder. he felt harrison’s arms around his waist tighten. 

he wished they could both stay like this forever. he pulled away, attempting not to stare too much.

“thank you preston. i can’t thank you enough.” preston nodded, encouraging him. 

“it’s not a problem dear.” oh shit. preston realized the moment he said that he had slipped up. you don’t platonically call your guy friend dear if you’re a guy. that’s a rule. right? he thought so anyways.

“dear? cute.” preston felt himself blushing again as harrison stood with a smug look on his face. “i’d like to be called that more to be honest.” harrison shrugged and smiled mischievously at the taller boy.

“is that so?” preston’s mind was filled only with thoughts of the short boy in front of him.

“maybe so.” harrison stood on his tip toes to make he and preston’s faces even. preston giggled at harrison’s wobbling balance. “it’s not my fault you’re tall.” 

“it’s not my fault you’re short.” harrison stuck his tongue out. he laughed before leaning his head onto preston’s chest. “what? want another hug? i can do that.”

“hmm i haven’t decided.” 

“oh really.”

“i think i know what i want.”

“and what might that be?” preston felt harrison’s lips press into his and almost fell over. he set one hand on harrison’s face and the other on his waist. he would call himself an expert on kisses. despite the fact this was the first time he had ever kissed anyone. 

harrison pulled away and saw preston’s shocked expression, “did i screw up? fuck i thought- shit i’m sorry.”

“why are you sorry? that was amazing.”

“wait really?” it was harrison’s turn to be shocked at this point. he laughed and spun around. “i have another trick to try out on you.”

“hm?” preston couldnt help himself from smiling. 

“okay so here you are.” harrison twirled his finger around and a little preston walked around in the air. “and here i am!” he twirled his other finger around in the opposite direction to make a little harrison pop up. they walked towards each other with harrison’s hands coordinating their movements. preston laughed as when he locked his fingers together they hugged just as they had a few minutes earlier.

“that’s honestly spectacular. you’re talented. very much so.”

“you really think that?”

“of course!”  
-  
that night at the camp fire, preston and harrison sat close together. whenever david wasn’t paying attention they’d hold hands or rest on each other’s shoulder. 

they both hummed along to the songs their overly peppy counselor sang. both of them the happiest they had been in a long time.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is reference to the groundhog day musical and yes i did make preston have an obscure and not really known about musical as his favorite on purpose. ksdksj preston would be the kind of person to act like he doesn't like mainstream musicals, but actually loves them


End file.
